444TV
444TV is a television network founded by Lolman that broadcasts in United States, Canada, Japan, Europe, Latin America, Asia, El Kadsre, and Foopiia. Info and History It appeared in 2000 as 4L It aired in Canada in 2002 to air XboxRob11's favorite shows. 4L launched in Foopiia and El Kadsre in January 2001 It began to launch 4L Europe in April 2003 along with 4L United Kingdom, and Ireland. In March 2004, 4L launched in Latin America as a block on TPEN Kids Extra Latin America, in Late 2012, 4L closed the block shortly after channel's launch in Latin America giving TPEN Kids Extra to run 24 hours again. 4L France, RSEE, and Germany launched they're independent feed in July 2004 along with 4L +1. In May 2005, 4L Italy, Nordic, Netherlands, and Central Eastern Europe launched they're independent feed. In 2006, 4L launched several new independent feeds though out Hungary, Romania, Poland, Russia, Spain, Portugal, Finland, Benelux, South Atlantic, and Denmark. In 2007, 4L launched in Norway, Sweden, Greece, Turkey, Austria, Switzerland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Flanders, Balkans, Pacific, North Atlantic, South Korea, and Taiwan. In 2009, 4L Japan launched on Nickelodeon Japan's place. In 2011, 4L was launched in Australia, Ukraine, China (cable only), and Canada. In July 31, 2012, 4L finally launched in Latin America as a channel, along with its Mexican independent feed replacing ZAZ in Latin America. 4L rebranded as 444TV internationally in January 17, 2016. 444TV Asia was launched In June 2016. In January 2017, 444TV India, Philippines, Vietnam, Southeast Asia, Thailand, and Brazil launched they're independent feeds. 444TV was planning to launch it through out Middle East, Israel, Pakistan, and Africa in later 2017. 444TV launched in Middle East and Africa in April 29, 2017, 444TV has yet to be launch in Israel, and Pakistan. In September 1, 2017, 444TV's Israel, and Pakistan feeds where finally launched. Gallery 444tv christmas logo.png|Christmas Variant 444toonslogo.png|444ToOnS Logo HORROR444 logo.png|Horror444 Logo Adult444.png|Adult444's logo 444jr.png|444Jr's logo. 444anime.png|444Anime's logo. Programming Original programming *The Lolman Object Show *Happy Fun Show Show (Adult444) Acquired Programming *SpongeBob SquarePants *Battle For Dream Island *Inanimate Insanity *Inanimate Insanity 2 *Battle for BFDI *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Dexter's Laboratory *The Fairly Oddparents *Rugrats *Sgt. Frog *Pokemon *The Simpsons *E's World *Cory in the House 444ToOns * The Lolman Object Show * SpongeBob SquarePants * Battle For Dream Island * Inanimate Insanity * Inanimate Insanity 2 * Battle for BFDI * Ed, Edd, n Eddy * Dexter's Laboratory * The Fairly Oddparents * Mad * CatDog * The Angry Beavers * Object Havoc * Object Overload * Ren and Stimpy * Whatever happened to Robot Jones *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Courage the Cowardly Dog * Challenge The Win * The Powerpuff Girls (original 1998 series) * Johnny Bravo * Codename: Kids Next Door * Object Insanity *Object Mayhem * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * Super Mario World * Happy Blam * Phineas and Ferb *Rocko's Modern Life *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Invader Zim *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Rugrats *Kukori *E's World *Cartoon Planet *Mike, Lu & Og *Sheep in the Big City *Time Squad *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Squirrel Boy *Chowder *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Cramp Twins *Robotboy *The Wild Thornberrys *Doug *All Grown Up! *As Told by Ginger *ChalkZone *KaBlam! *Rocket Power *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Danny Phantom *Catscratch *The Mighty B! *The X's *Pelswick *Animaniacs *Freakazoid! *Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain *The Plucky Duck Show *Pinky and the Brain *Tiny Toon Adventures *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Dave the Barbarian *Kim Possible *Lilo and Stich (series) *Lloyd in Space *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *Adventure Time *The Buzz on Maggie *House of Mouse *Angry Oobi *Goof Troop Adult444 * Robot Chicken * Family Guy * The Simpsons * South Park * Duckman * Happy Tree Friends * Happy Fun Show Show * Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (LT Bloopers) * Rick and Morty * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Samurai Jack 444Jr *Pingu *E's Babies *Oobi At Work *Blues Clues *Oobi *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Oswald *Hello Kitty's Paradise *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (series) *PB&J Otter *Rolie Polie Olie *Stanley *Rugrats *Thomas and Friends (1984-2008) 444Anime * Sgt. Frog *Pokemon *Kirby Right Back At Ya *Digimon *Doraemon *Squid Girl *Sonic X (with bonus Cream the Rabbit scenes) Misplaced Programming On May 13, 2016, 444TV (United States) broadcasted one of LolmanXD444's rounds which was "ALRIGHT MOM WHERES MY ALLOWANCE" at 11:59pm, the reason was given was "due to technical issues that caused to messed up the schedule which all programming where replaced with Lolman's rounds." after the broadcast of round 15, the schedule went back to normal starting with The Simpsons at 12:00 midnight. Canada Warning XboxRob11/Cream the Rabbit's favorite shows only airs in Canada. Category:TV Channels